1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake control apparatus configured and arranged to use energy from an energy source to generate braking force in response to a brake pedal being depressed and also configured and arranged to be able to control the braking force independently of depression of the brake pedal.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 11-165620 discloses a conventional so-called brake-by-wire type braking apparatus in which a sensor detects an operation or control input of a brake pedal, and braking force is generated based on the detected value of the control input. The conventional braking apparatus operates an electric motor according to depression of the brake pedal when a driver operates the brake pedal, and controls the braking force corresponding to the depression of the brake pedal.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved brake control apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.